This Feeling
by shya23
Summary: House and Cameron in an esablished realtionship about to become parents. please r
1. Chapter 1

**Title: This feeling (1/?) **

It was sharp, it was firm and it hurt like hell and there was not a damn thing she could do about it but lay there rubbing her swollen stomach. It was beginning to become unbearable the kicks, the moving, the turning over at 2 in the morning not caring which organs were in its way. Was not helped by the fact that she felt like a beached whale every time she saw a mirror. So many people kept saying she looked great for being eight months pregnant, Greg had tried his best to reassure her in his own Greg House way but she just couldn't feel the good feeling that she thought she was supposed to be feeling, the overwhelming love for the unborn, the protectiveness the growing feeling you feel none stop. Sure at first the novelty of having something growing inside you is a feeling that you'll never want to trade with any thing ever, and Allison loved the first few months, before the sleepless night the kicking and the constant need to go to the bathroom was making this pregnancy intolerable.

Again the sharp pain right under her ribs, that was it she couldn't take it any longer this baby has to get out, _now. _Allison thought kicking the covers off for the umpteenth time that night and dragging her self out of bed. Another month of this was going to be murder.

Cameron was in the kitchen, a ice cold glass of water sat next to her as she lent on the wooden side boards of House's kitchen, forcing as much of her body weight through her hands which were holding the wood for dear life, concentrating on alleviating the pain she was in. he watched her like that, just stood there watching. He, like her was unable to sleep for past couple of months. But his reason for sleepless nights was very different from Allison's, apart from the fact that he couldn't sleep if he wanted to as his girlfriend found it difficult to keep still at nights, and knowing the pain she must be in he worried about her. it was fear that kept him awake, this was the point of no return, there was no looking back, no matter what now Allison was apart of his life, if things went wrong with her she'll always be apart of his life. A constant reminder of his screw ups, which couldn't be closed by a door like with Stacy. What scared him the most was that he was glad of that, satisfied that she was always going to be there that he was the happiest that he had ever been with anyone including Stacy.

As hard as he tried to never let this happen, it happened anyway. And now although he would never admit this he wouldn't have it any other way.

He walked up to her kissed her bare shoulder while sliding his arm around the fullest part of her pregnant stomach, allowing her to slide into his arms and except the comfort that came with him. Tears streamed down her face _(damn those hormones)_ she thought, as she sobbed in Greg's arms.

Why was she crying, why couldn't she just get over herself and…..Allison thought then she was just reminded why, that pain that sharp kick right under the ribs. Greg's hand lay directly above the movement on Allison, she could feel Greg smile into her neck and gently kiss her through strands of hair that took up residence there, Somehow having him near her calmed her and the baby.

Wilson was thrilled for his friend, really he was. He was exceptionally jealous and hated him at times but underneath it all he was happy for him. He had gotten things that he himself had never archived, he was becoming a father. Something that Wilson was never quiet sure he wanted until Greg had it. Wilson thought that if either of them was going to become a father then it ought to be him, not Greg. When Wilson looked at his friend he saw pure happiness, he was truly in love, that didn't stop the near break up arguments that he had seen between Allison and Greg, were they would both forget that he was even there to witness the passion of the arguing the love that anyone could see a mile off. Even when on the few occasions Allison left and went back to her own apartment, or when Greg left the house and slept on his couch for a few night's after Allison had given up her lease on her place. The two of them didn't speak unless they had to for almost a week. Even then Wilson could see that Greg and Allison had reached a point in their relationship that he (even though he had been married and divorced three times) had never been able to get to. A point of understanding, of total trust in everything a level of comfort that he had never had, it almost made him angry that someone as good as Allison fell in love with someone s rude and unpleasant as Greg. He had told himself that he didn't have any feeling for her but he knew that on some level he would have loved to have traded place's with Greg so he could have Allison to himself but he did, even if he couldn't act upon them ever, they were still very much there.

The hot liquid sooth the pain, and she relaxes for the first time that day. She closes her eyes willing her self to make the most of and enjoy the rare state of still and calmness going on in her stomach at the moment.

She open's her eyes as she heard the bathroom door open quietly and the familiar, step, thump, step, thump as Greg made his way towards the bath and sat on the edge.

"Hey" he says as he strokes the tips of his finger over her stomach , before using his full open palm.

"Hey" she replies back tiredly.

"It's three in the morning" she had tried soo hard not to wake him, but obviously failed.

"Sorry, I tired not to wake you" she could see the sleep in his eyes and felt guilt wash over her, for not being able get though one night without waking up in discomfort and letting Greg have a night of peace.

"You didn't wake me" he lied "I needed to pee" she smiled up at him excepting his lie.

"how you feeling?" it was a question he rarely asked for fear of her reaction.

"Ready to deliver"

"It's not long now. And then we can start this all over again" he stands up to avoid the splash of water but was relived to her Allison laughing.

Wilson should have here a hour ago, House thought looking at his watch again. Allison was in the kitchen cooking and he was sat in the chair waiting , he had asked Wilson to help him to build the nursery set he and Allison had just had delivered.

The sound of glass shattering coming from the kitchen followed by a strained 'Greg' got House to his feet and into the kitchen, to find his girlfriend once again gripping the wooden counters and seeing the pain all over her face, only this time beads of blood on her fingers and glass by her bare feet. Just then the door bell went. Shit perfect timing Jimmy.

"Get the door, I'll be okay" Allison forced a smile through her obvious pain. Greg got the door and let Wilson in before going back into the kitchen and help Allison.

"What the hell happened in here?" came Wilson's voice from the doorway. Seeing Greg wash the blood from Allison fingers while she still stood bare feet in a mass of broken glass.

"Nothing I just broke a glass" Allison replied

"And she is now banned from entering the kitchen"

"I broke a glass. I'm not in……"

"I never said you were incapable. I was merely stressing the fact that you should not be in the kitchen cooking but resting " he argued knowing that he was now in for a days worth of arguing, nagging, or worse the silent treatment.

"I was just cooking" she could feel the heat raise in her face.

"You were just not resting, you shouldn't be on your feet" he finished putting her Band-Aid on and leaned forward and place a kiss on her forehead surprised she allowed him access.

"Fine. You can clean this up" she said simply walking over the broken glass and leaving him in her wake as she walked out of the kitchen door. He stood there listening as she walked through the living room down the hall and into what he presumed was their bedroom and waited for the loud slam of the door before looking at Wilson.

"Your late"

Two freakin' days late, a whole two days more then she needed to have this baby inside her and she was still sitting on this sofa waiting for _the real pain of labour to begin . _the baby was in position and was ready to be delivered and she was ready two months ago and yet she was still waiting and hoping that it will be soon. It had been easier the last couple of days Greg had been home, he too was anxiously awaiting the birth of his child and to get his _old _Allison back. Cuddy had given Greg three months paternity leave and he had decided to start it early to make sure that Allison was resting and not doing things heavily pregnant women were not supposed to do. Greg couldn't remember Allison being this stubborn before her pregnancy and hoped that it went away along with her now ballooned stomach when their baby was born.

"what are you watching?" Greg said as he sat down behind Allison and she leaned back on him while he grabbed the remote.

"I was watching the news" House had already begun to turn the channels.

"Well now were watching 'the young and the restless' " Cameron groaned and shut her eyes, which just made him very pleased with himself, knowing just how much she loathed just about everything he watched.

Allison was sleeping and Greg was now watching 'General Hospital' when Allison woke suddenly and with familiar moan and a hand finding it's way to the lower part of her stomach the pain soon subsided and she relaxed against him yet again, but House felt guilty for not being able to do anything about it.

"this baby is definitely taking after you" she said as she closed her eyes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

This feeling 2

Every single window had been open the air conditioner had been switched on and was on the highest setting possible. It was so cold that house was now wearing a thick jumper over his shirt, cups of iced water had been placed on the coffee table just in reach of Cameron who had was taking up the entire sofa, in a vest top that barely covered her bulging stomach fanning her self down.

House had been ordered out of the room as everything he did to try and help her like massaging her back or feet, had done nothing but make her even more uncomfortable which in turn made her angry and frustrated with him.

Cameron was now four days over her due date, every day the baby didn't come made it all the more worse for House as Cameron's mood changes were getting more frequent.

Yesterday Cameron had asked him to get her a burger and fries from Wendy's with a diet coke. When he brought it home for her she practically threw the drink at him tears streaming down her face then she locked her self in their bedroom for over an hour before she told him what she was angry at.

She thought he brought her diet coke because she had put on so much weight but after House told her she had told him to get the diet coke, she got even more pissed saying that he thought she was going crazy.

House had to get out for a bit he needed a break so he was glad when he got a phone call from cuddy calling him in for a consult.

That night when he came home he found Cameron laying on the sofa crying as soon as she saw him she started sobbing even more saying over an over she was sorry. He sat at the edge of the chair where her head was resting and lifted it up so it was on his lap and stroked her hair as she sobbed silently into his lap as he kept telling her it was okay.

It killed him that he couldn't do anything to help ease the pain ease the awkwardness for her. He had suggested her having the baby induced but she was being stubborn at wouldn't even consider it.

HCHCHHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Cameron reached over the night stand, grabbed the alarm clock then tried to focus her eyes on what time it was because she was sure that it couldn't only be one thirty in the morning still.

The nights seemed to be never ending recently, but in the mornings it always seemed as if she needed another's nights sleep.

The nights left Cameron to worry about what her life was about to become, the sleepless nights had already began, the nappy changing, the being tied down not being able to go out, being totally responsible for another life, a small tiny helpless baby who now had her as a mother and Greg as a father. this child may grow up to hate her to despise her for ruining it life.

These were thoughts that she never thought she would ever be thinking while on the verge of giving birth. This should be a happy period getting ready for your new baby, getting ready to welcome it into this big bad world. buying baby clothes, finding the perfect names one for a boy one for a girl, doing all that last minute things like making sure you've got you bag ready to go to the hospital, got nappies and baby bottles. Not wondering if your about to make the biggest mistake in your life.

This was what night after night that Cameron would worry, while trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep in. It was beginning to effect House as well because she found herself snapping at him for no reason. He had been a saint throughout the entire pregnancy and now she felt she was pushing him away but no matter how much she pushed he was always there.

Cameron closed her eyes wiling her self to much needed sleep which lasted about a minute as the baby chose that moment to let mommy know that it was uncomfortable with small sharp kicks which unfortunately for Cameron was near her bladder.

Cameron threw the sheet she had been using of and as best as she could got out of the bed which was becoming quiet a difficult task for her.

The knock on the open bathroom door caught Cameron attention as she looked up to see House stood there full of sleep.

"You spending the rest of the night in here" came his groggy voice

"wasn't planning to but this one seems to have other ideas" she said rubbing her stomach. She had already been to the toilet 3 times and was now stood by the sink looking at her self in the mirror.

"Greg?" she was looking at him through the mirror. "do you think we'll be good parents?"

"Your asking me this now" he joked " you do realise that this is happening weather or not you like my answer don'..."

"Greg please"

" you'll be a great mother Allison. It's me you should be worry about not you." he replied seriously. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your great at everything you do." Cameron leaned into him as he kissed her neck while continuing to talk to her.

"I've been worry about how many ways I could screw this baby life up since the day I found out you were pregnant" he said

"Really why didn…"

"The same reason you didn't talk to me. Look it natural to feel like this I'd be worried if we weren't scared. It only seems worse now because this baby can pop out any mintue now and the fact that your more anxious than ever, your stressing when you should be relaxing. And I don't mean just putting your feet up I mean not worrying about anything. It not good for you and its not good for the baby" Cameron leaned even closer as he continued to kiss her.

"Promise me you'll try a relax Allison" he turned her round so that she was now facing him and waited for her as she nodded her head.

Cameron could feel tears building up in her eyes as House pulled her close to him again. She rested her head on his shoulder willing her self not to cry. She knew it was just her hormones but she really didn't feel like crying now.

"Coming back to bed" kissing her gently on the lips while realising her he made his was back to the bedroom.

"I'll be in in a minute" she washed her face in cold water and dried before following him into the bedroom.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"Hi mom"

"Hey Allie how's everything going"

"Still very pregnant if that's what your asking"

"How you feeling sweetie" Cameron could sense her mother concern. She was planning a trip to New jersey as soon as the baby was born so she could spend some time with her first grandchild and help Allison and Greg out a little.

"like a couch potato. Greg won't let me do anything but watch TV" Louisa laugh a lillte to hear the frustration in her voice.

"Good for you. that's exactly what you should be doing"

"I'm not an invalid. I'm having a baby. Millions of people do it every day it not lik…"

"Allison will you stop. You're a doctor you know you should be taking it easy" it was Cameron turn to laugh a little.

"Mum" Cameron paused as she tried to figure out how to word what she was about to asked her mother,

"Mum when you were pregnant did you ever feel like you were making the biggest mistake?"

"Of course. Especially when I found out I was pregnant with twins. But as soon as your brother and sister were born I knew that this is what was meant to be"

"Allison your going to be fine. You've got Greg, you've got me your brother and sister you've even got your father. If you ever need anything sweetie you know all you got to do is ask. When I had Thomas and Hailey I had no one and if I can do it, I have know doubt that you can. You've always been allot stronger that I ever was. So don't worry so much"

Allison I've never told you this before but when I got pregnant the first time your grandfather refused to speak to me for over a month. He didn't like your father he told me he was wrong for me. He was right of course but your father gave me the three most beautiful children and even though now I can't bear to be in the same room as him he will always be a big part of my life. but whan he stopped speeking to me i felt so alone of course your father was there but not emotionally, Allison what i'm trying to say is that your not alone and you never will be"

"Thanks mom"

"Don't mention it"

"Even after everything dad did. You still love him"

"In some ways yes" Cameron couldn't remember time where her parents agrees on anything, they fought a lot behind closed doors or didn't speak at all.

"Good night Allie, say hi to Greg for me"

"Sure good night mom, love you"

"Love you to sweetie"

After getting off the phone with her mother Cameron decided it was time to get out of the house for an hour or so. House was sleeping in the bedroom and it was still light out so she left a short message on the coffee table in case he woke up and grabbed her jacket

TBC

Thank you for reading and commenting on the first chapter.

Not really sure where this story is going it was originally only going to be a couple of chapters but if you got any ideas please let me know.

Hope you enjoyed chapter two of This feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This feeling

House felt the chill of the wind blowing against him as he turned in his sleep. he reached over and felt the empty space where Cameron should have been sleeping. he opened his eyes which confirmed she wasn't not there and hadn't been there sense he had gone to bed earlier that night.

House groaned thinking she had fallen asleep in the living room an that he was now going to have to wake her up and get her to come to bed. it wouldn't have bothered him but any little thing at the moment was causing her to snap at him, and he was sure that being woken up was going to be one of those little things that will find him sleeping on the sofa.

house contemplated whether or not he should even bother waking her up, but he knew she was bound to be uncomfortable and he would ultimately get the blame in the morning for letting her spend the night on the couch. so he dragged himself out of the bed and made his way to the living room.

All the lights had been switched of, which wasn't out of the ordinary, what was odd was the fact that it was so quiet. if Cameron had fallen asleep watching television it would have still be on. she wouldn't have consciously turn the TV off and fall asleep unless she was reading, which would have meant a light would have been on.

House made his way around the sofa to find it empty, he went to the kitchen seeing if she was making something to eat, turning on lights and calling her name on the way.

The kitchen was empty, as was the bathroom and the spare room he even looked in the yard out back to see if she was getting some fresh air, but nothing.

no House started to panic went to find his cell in the living room thinking to himself 'Cameron not stupid enough to go out at night while ready to drop' knowing that she was not in the house.

House found his phone on the end table he was about to speed dial Cameron's cell when he noticed the green post it stuck to the table.

'Greg, just gone to get some air. Be back soon. Allison'

Of all the stupid things she could have done. House thought, she could've woken me and I would have gone with her, she could've waited until morning or at least daytime.

He was going sick with worry, he had no idea of how long she would be, how long she had already been gone, if she had gone into labour if she was in pain.

House pressed the button his index finger had been pressing , and waited for the ringing on the other end. He hoped to god that she had her cell with her.

Her phone rang and rang but wasn't picked up and went to answer phone. So he dialled again still it rang and rang and no answer.

House grabbed his car keys and jacket hanging by the door and left the apartment.

HCHCHCHCHHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Cameron enjoyed the wind blowing through her think soft curls as she sat in the park bench. It had been good for her to get out of the house for a few minutes, she thought to her self.

She had felt so suffocated and so confused, she just needed time where she could just relax and forget everything. Although the bump in front was a constant reminder.

She was sat on the outskirts of a nearby park, she hadn't wanted to go too far as she was walking and wanted to make sure she was able to get back home without too much difficulty.

The conversation that Cameron had with her mother was still on her head, her grandfather was the most softly spoken gentle man she had ever known, and his not speaking to her mother seemed rather odd to Cameron she had never seen him speak a bad word about anyone, let alone refuse to talk to his only daughter.

Shit, she thought now was not a very good time to be prodding her bladder, but it was too late she needed to find a bathroom and quickly.

Cameron got up from the park bench towards a local restaurant she knew would be open, it was one of Greg favourite places to go as it had a great menu, live music, a bar and was in walking distance if he ever got to drunk to drive.

Cameron had never be found of it as always smelled strongly of men and smoke, it was defiantly a man's bar. Which was another reasons why he liked it so much.

Cameron walked into the dimly lit bar and walked towards the bar attendant who directed her towards the toilets.

after thanking the bar attendant and leaving the bar Cameron decided it was time to head home.

"Allison?" Cameron strained her eyes to see the face of the man that was walking towards her, the voice was so familiar.

"Allison Cameron it that you?" he was stood right in front of her now and Cameron knew exactly who it was.

HCHCHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCHCH

House had been driving for only 5 minutes he had already drove past the park and was now looking to see if she was walking along the road. While looking he was running through exactly what he was going to say to her for making him get out of his bed in the middle of the night to come and look for her, for leaving that silly note without telling him where she was going, for her stupidity, she a doctor for gods sake she should have known better and finally for making him worry about her (which he probably would leave out of the conversation).

The roads where unsurprisingly clear but the streets had more than enough weird people for him to worry a little more about her. Drunks where emerging from various bars and clubs and polluting the street some just staggering some shouting at each other while being thrown out.

At seeing this House drove a little faster before pulling over and trying her cell again.

Her phone rang but still it wasn't pick up, which mad house all the more afraid for his girlfriend, if anything happened to her or their unborn child he wasn't sure he could handle it. It had taken allot to get him to open up again to someone to trust her completely. He a finally let himself be happy to allow himself to fall in love again and to let someone love him and now he was worried that it all could be taken away from him because of one stupid mistake.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"Kevin" Cameron open her arms as Kevin pulled her into an embrace "Oh my god what it been? 4 years now?"

"Something like that. I saw you walking out of Louie and had to come and make sure it wasn't that drink and that it was really you" Kevin took a step back as he took a good look at her. Feeling slightly self conscious she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"so what have you been up to, I thought you still lived in Chicago"

"I do I'm just down this weekend, for a wedding actually" Kevin couldn't take his eyes of her bulging stomach which she was trying (without luck) to cover up.

"how for gone are you"

"my due date was like five days ago" Cameron said with more exhaustion than she wanted to.

"really should you even be o…"

"not really but I needed to get some air so I took a walk" Kevin looked concerned as Cameron continued to smile at him.

"so how have you been Kevin? Seeing any one?" she knew he wanted talk more about her pregnancy so decided to change the conversation around on him.

"I've been good." the look in his eyes told Cameron it was more than just good. "You remember Melissa don't you" she nodded as he continued "We got engaged last year"

"really, congratulations, I'm really happy for you"

"what no she to young for you or anything" Cameron smiled to her self.

"I'm not really one to speak"

"what do you mean. are you seeing a younger man Allie?" He joked he missed not having her around they had been really close when they where at med school and tried to keep in contact, but as both their carers where taking off they saw each other less and less.

"more like an older man"

"how much older"

"only 15, but ….I love him" the smile on Cameron face couldn't get any bigger.

"I'm happy for you." Kevin attention went back to the baby. " so do you know what your having"

"I didn't want to know, but Greg knew and he was being a pain in the ass about it trying to leave little clues around the house like little pink booties, so yeah I do know"

Cameron couldn't help but laugh as she remembered House after he found out he got card saying daddy's little girl and left it in the refrigerator by the milk, and then said he must have misplaced it.

"I should be heading home before Greg realising I've gone out" Kevin took out his phone from his pocket.

"Look take my number, we could go for coffee or something to catch up properly"

Cameron took his number and gave him hers before hugging and agreeing not let it be so long before they see each other again.

Kevin went back into the bar and Cameron began walking home again when she notice Greg corvette parked on the corner of the street with House standing looking very pissed of by the car looking at Cameron.

TBC…

Sorry it taken so long, been very busy with work that I haven't had a chance to update.

Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapters, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I hope to have the next one up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

This feeling chapter 4

The ten minute drive back to the town house was made in silence which seemed to last forever, they both sat in silence as they drove back to the house.

Cameron flinched in shock as House slammed the car door shut leaving the key in the ignition after switching the engine off.

Cameron sat for a further 5 minutes before getting out of the car and making her way to the driver seat to lock the car properly.

After locking the car Cameron made her way up to the front door which was left open to find House sitting in darkness.

It shocked her at how hurt he looked even in the darkness of the room she could tell he was hurt by her rather than angry. It killed her to think that she made him feel like that, everything they had been through together every argument they had had and she had never seen him like that.

Cameron made her way to the chair where he was sitting, she sat as close to him as she could knowing that no matter how upset he was at her he wouldn't push her away.

"He was just an old friend, I hadn'..." she began.

"Do you really think this is about that man?" he yelled getting up from the chair and turned to look at her directly. Cameron was taken aback by his outburst and wrapped her arms around her rounded stomach as a way of protecting her self. House saw this a instantly regretted it.

"Do you know how worried I've been?" his tone was so quiet that if the room hadn't already been quiet it wouldn't have been heard.

"I was about to phone hospitals to see if you had been admitted"

"I left a note"

"your 9 months pregnant, you don't just walk out in the middle of the night by your self what if you went into labour, what if you where attacked what if I didn't find you when I did what…"

House stopped himself as the anger began to build in him as to all the possible outcomes of what could have happened. Cameron was everything to him if anything had happened to her or their baby he wasn't sure he would have been able to cope.

Cameron got up from where she was sitting and walked over to were House was, standing directly in front of him.

"I'm sorry" she paused

"I just felt trapped sitting here all day, I felt like an incubator and I was begining to resent the baby and hate being pregnant and fat…." tears were streaming down her face as she confessed how she felt.

"Your not fat" he pulled her close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to do something on my own. For the last couple of weeks you've done everything for me. I just felt suppressed. I'm sorry." she said again.

House kissed the top of her head as Cameron turned her head to meet his kiss, she held him closer as they continue kissing, House pulled Cameron coat down from her shoulders and flung it on the chair and then did the same for his jacket as Cameron's hand roamed under his loose fitting T-shirt pulling it up over his head as he did the same to her shirt when the both suddenly stopped and broke away from each other.

House hand found it way on Cameron's Abdomen with Cameron's hand on top of his as they felt the Baby kick.

"someone's got perfect timing" House smiled before kissing Cameron gently on her lips.

"So who was that man?" he asked making his way to their bedroom with Cameron in tow. Cameron laughed lightly knowing hw was going to inquire about him sooner or later.

"He's an old friend, he was my best frien…."

"what he's gay?" Cameron hit his arm gently.

"He doesn't have to be gay to be my best friend"

"Have you not seen yourself? He is either a closet gay or he had other reason…"

"a girl can be friends with a guy with it not being anything sexual…"

"but men can't" Cameron decided it was best not to argue with him.

"Anyway he was my friend while we were at med school. I hadn't seen him for years until tonight" House helped Cameron climb into bed with ease. "we were both going through allot and helped each other out" House gave her a yeah right look before getting into bed next to Cameron.

He knew that he had forgiven her too easily and under any other circumstances he would still be arguing with her but stressing her out in her condition would only cause her to go into labour, which being 5 days over due was not a bad idea. Instead Cameron felt relived as House's hand roamed through her hair as it usually did and put his other arm around her as she fell into a much needed sleep with him following shortly after.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

House had known how hard it had been on her the last couple of weeks, months even, but he refused to let her out of his sight after the stunt she pulled the other night. At first he was subtle doing things like hiding her door and car key, making sure she didn't fall asleep on the chair but in bed, showering with her.

She knew that he was afraid of a repeat of the other night but allowed him to smother her, because she never wanted to see him that hurt again at the moment it was easier for her to give him peace of mind, knowing that for the past couple of weeks he had been walking on eggshells not to upset her.

House was in the kitchen when the door bell went, Cameron made no move to get the door as it was now almost impossible for her to get up without help, she knew it was Wilson so just waited for either Wilson to just use his own key or for House to come from the kitchen and open it.

After a few minutes it was obvious that House wasn't going to get the door and she soon heard the key and the door swig open. Followed by the footsteps towards her.

"Hey, Wilson" she said not looking directly at him but continuing to watch TV.

"Hi, how you feeling"

"like a beached whale and you?" Cameron flatly replied

"Well, nothing that compares to that. Where's House?"

Cameron pointed in the direction of the kitchen as she continued to watched what was on television.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"Hypothetically do you think that it is unethical to drug a pregnant women without her consent take her to hospital and induce labour, even if it's your own girlfriend." without looking at him House continued to search the cupboards for edible food. Since Cameron stopped going to the grocery store and stocking up the kitchen seemed very empty.

"Why don't you just talk to her again, she's a doctor she knows what the best thing for her she's just being stubborn she knows the risks…"

"I know she knows the risk. It would have been easier to convince her to induce if she hadn't been a doctor. She's seven days overdue you'd think she'd want to get the baby out of her" House sounded as exhausted as he looked Wilson looked at him with pity.

House had been through allot over the years he had known him and he had never looked so tired. But still Wilson would give anything to switch places with him.

"She's probably just scared something will go wrong. Like I said she's a doctor she knows all the things that could go wrong as well as the probability" Wilson took a seat on the stool looking at his friend looking through almost empty cupboards. "Even though she's having a difficult time with her pregnancy at the moment she still feel's like she is somehow in control everything fine now but as soon as she goes into labour she put the life of her baby which she has been protecting for the last 9 months into someone else hands. And she looses all control" House knew he was right and continued to look through all the food cupboards again which finally began to annoy Wilson.

"You know that no matter how much you look through those cupboards food won't just appear. You would just have to go to the store"

"I don't want to leave Allison by her self" House closed he cupboard looking at his friend questionly.

"So that's why you wanted me to come down so urgently" Wilson laughed knowing he had just been fooled by House _again_.

"What do ya need" he gave in, House reached behind him and grabbed a list of things he wanted him to pick up from the store. Which didn't shock Wilson in the least knowing he had been prepared for him to say yes.

"And if a said no?"

"You wouldn't have. It's for Allison"

"Yeah because Allison couldn't live without scotch and beer" reading a couple of items from the top of the long list.

"That's to keep me sane which is in the best interest for my pregnant dear girlfriend" Wilson couldn't help but laugh as House handed him a fist full of notes.

"What didn't expect me to make you pay now did you" House pretended to look hurt, Wilson decided it was better not to answer as he got up from the stool and made his way out of the kitchen.

"I'll be back in an hour or so"

"thanks Jimmy" he said to himself as he heard the front door shut . House limped into the living room and joined Cameron on the chair stealing the controls from her grasps quickly turning the channel. Cameron gave in with little protest as he began flicking through finally settling on General Hospital.

TBC

hope you enjoyed this chapter please review


	5. Chapter 5

**This feeling Chapter 5**

It was happening , it was finally happening Cameron had been at the hospital for sixteen hours and was now in the delivery room pushing _only thirteen days late_. The labour had gone pretty smoothly she wasn't in as much pain as she thought she would have been in during contractions and she and the baby had been doing well, and now the baby was crowning which was the most painful part of this whole thing, but still couldn't be compared to the weeks and months of constant discomfort.

House stood by Cameron at the head of the bed, with Cameron holding on to him for dear life as she continued pushing. Suddenly they heard their daughter cry for the first time and House watched as Allison started crying. He felt a sudden urge to want to hold his baby and check her to make sure she was perfect. He couldn't trust what the idiots surrounding him at present had to say to him, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Allison.

"Is… she okay?" House asked the doctor who at the moment was holding what could only be described as the most beautiful perfect baby girl as he took the cord and clipped it and handed a pair of sterile scissors to him.

"do you want to cut the cord?"

House nervously took the scissors from him and cut where he was indicated to cut. He done the a thousand times and yet the felt like he first time in a delivery suit.

Within moments a nurse had wiped the baby down and was placing her by Allison's head, before they took the baby away to be cleaned, weighed etc.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Allison lay in the bed sleeping, she was exhausted with the long labour. then all the visitors coming by her mother and Greg parents were still here down in the cafeteria or in the nursery looking at their granddaughter. Wilson had been by shortly after the birth and brought balloons and a small brown bear. Cuddy had also been in and congratulated the pair and cooed over the baby asking them about names. Foreman and Chase had stopped by with a huge brunch of flowers for Cameron and a large bunny for the baby, they had told them the flowers from every one at the hospital but the bunny had been from them.

Now it was only the two of them in the room and that was the way he liked it, only Allison had fallen asleep and he had no one to complain to about any and every thing that came to mind. So he found himself starring at her, he hadn't seen her sleep like this for months, she looked so relaxed, so relieved and calm, like she just hadn't endured hours of pain and months of discomfort.

"She'll need the sleep" Greg didn't need to turn around to know it was his father talking to him.

"Scary isn't it?" he stayed by the door. "a few hours ago it was just a baby. Now it's your daughter" Greg could tell he was grinning.

"yeah it is" he said simply, still not tuning around his father walked closer to get into his view line.

"I'm scared I'm going to screw this up" he admitted.

"you start of thinking that and that's exactly what you'll do." this time he looked his father in his eyes something he had rarely done when talking to him.

"Take it one day at a time and you'll be a great father. Your mother and I had the same fears when you where born and we took every day as it came, and I couldn't wish for a better son" now it was John turn to look away, it was spoken quietly just loud enough for Greg to hear.

It was Greg turn to grin.

"She really is beautiful. have you got any idea what your going to call her yet?" shifting uncomfortably and changing the subject.

"Allison wants to call her Isabelle and I was thinking Elizabeth soo…. No, were not sure yet"

Blythe and Louisa decide that moment to make there presence known. Cameron father Patrick had been by to see his granddaughter but had already left. Louisa and Patrick had been separated since Allison was 2 and her older brother and sister both 5 and had never seen eye to eye.

The sudden noise woke Allison from her much needed sleep. She had to strain to try and refocus her eyes to see who was around her and where she was.

"Hey, pet" her mother said keeping her voice low. "sweetheart I've got to get going now. I'll be back in the morning" she said leaning forward to kiss her youngest daughters forehead .

"were are you going to stay" Allison asked her mother worriedly, realising she was only in new jersey to see her first granddaughter

"Don't worry so much. I'll get a hotel room" she was just about to leave when Greg stopped her by saying.

"You don't need to stay at a hotel. You could stay at our place. We've got a spare room…" Allison was looking at him through suspicious eyes. He had never outright said to her that he didn't like her mother. But he hadn't gone out of his way to be nice to her either.

"sure, ..if that okay with you?" she also felt uncomfortable to this sudden change in behaviour, but she wanted to see where this was leading to so excepted the offer.

"Great I'll just get my keys and drive you there"

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

The drive back to the apartment was in silence, awkward silence, he wanted to ask something but didn't know how. He had never been one for small talk or beating around the bush so that just left awkward silence which he thought he did pretty well.

It wasn't until they had been in the apartment seated that she finally broke the tension by being direct.

"Well if you've got something to say, spit it out" her voice and whole persona was by this time fractious and she didn't even try to hide the irritation in her voice. Greg remained silent for a few seconds before walking over to the piano. He stood there contemplating whether this was a good idea or not, before walking back to the chair with a small something hidden in his cane-less hand and sat back down next to Louisa offering her a small black velvet box.

Louisa opened it knowing or rather hoping she knew what it contents where.

"I'm scared to ask her " he said simply admitting to himself for the first time, that he was in fact afraid of doing what he had never thought he would be in a position to do. He had never envied the courage or the confidence that people in this situation needed in order be man enough to ask, when there was a possibility of been given the answer no and then to have to pretend not to be hurt.

It took a while for Louisa to say anything, which made it all the more worse, he shouldn't have brought her here, he shouldn't have brought that stupid ring out, he should have just stuck to what he knows how to do best and cover it up. But it was to late.

"It's beautiful" it was a pale pink diamond ring on a white gold band. It hand two smaller stones on either side of a larger one. "She'll love it."

"I know she'll like the ring but…I…" Gregory House speechless, never thought we would see the day.

"You not the person I dreamt of my baby girl spending the rest of her life with, but you're the one she has chosen and I have never seen her happier" she began. "she needs you, just like you need her. I don't know why but….. she loves your sorry ass" she dropped her gaze at him letting silence once again wash over the room.

"she lucky. She's got what allot of people want" the awkward silence returned, both looking at what had become a very interesting floor and coffee table.

"I'll show you to the spare room"he said getting up from the chair and reaching for his cane, never one for niceties. Louisa kept seated looking at her future son in law, could she really actually be jealous of her daughter.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

This feeling Chapter six

"We are not calling her Tallulah" Allison snapped, she knew he was doing it on purpose so that he could get his own way but she wasn't going to have any of it.

He looked at the book of baby names searching for another name that would piss her off, it didn't take long.

"Candy, as in Candy Cane House?" he was smirking now. Allison snatched the book away from him and placed it on the night stand she wasn't even going to amuse him with an answer.

Her eyes hadn't even open yet but the soft murmur that came from her tiny mouth was enough of an excuse for him to pick her up. House had been sat right next to his daughters Cot waiting to be able to hold her again, if it hadn't been for Cameron telling him to let her sleep he would have woken her out of her sleep long ago. But as it was the tiny baby was in the same room as where Cameron, and she to was fascinated at the tiny little baby that only now seemed so real to both of them.

House reached in and carefully cradled the baby making sure she was wrapped tightly in the white cotton knitted blanket Blythe had made for her. He held her so carefully and so possessively towards his chest, just being able to hold her allowed a smile to escape from him, not just any ordinary smile, it was one that up until that point Cameron hadn't seen before, it wasn't an emotion he showed often even towards her. It was so strange seeing him like that, so happy and content just holing their baby in his arms.

House sat on the bed forcing Cameron to sit up and wrapped her arms around him as she watched over his shoulder at the sleepy baby, as he made himself comfortable.

"I can't believe how beautiful she is" it was said to himself just to fill the silence.

"she has your eyes" as if on queue one of her tiny ice blue eyes opened as she began to fully wake up.

"she has your hair though" he said as he ran a hand over her head.

All the worry that she had felt and the anxiety over not feeling connected to this baby had soon went away the first moment she held her in her arms, all she wanted was to protected her and she loved her instantly, it was as if the feeling she had felt were a life time away.

" What do you think of Amelia?" Cameron said

"who's Amelia?" House looked over his shoulder looking at Cameron

"I meant as a name we can't keep calling her baby house"

House thought for a minute as he processed the name in his head, he had been stuck on either Isabelle or Elizabeth but now they didn't seem to fit the baby he held in his arms.

"Amelia" he tried out aloud. "We could call her Mia for short" Cameron tenderly kissed the side of his cheek and tightened the grip around his waist.

"Amelia Elizabeth Cameron-House" House lifted the baby up a kissed her forehead.

"Perfect"

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

House had just picked Cameron up from the hospital and was driving her and the baby home, they had both been given the all clear to go home after just one night in the hospital. Cameron was sat in the back of the car with the baby in the car seat next to her. The drive had been so far in comfortable silence with only the soft noises coming from Amelia in the back. As they stopped at traffic lights Cameron noticed Hose rubbing his thigh as he close his eyes for a second as he winced in pain.

House had been with her most of the day and she only just realised she hadn't seen him take any Viccodin at all.

"Greg are you okay?" she leaned forward as far as her seatbelt would allow.

"Yeah" was all the he said but she could tell that he wasn't just by the sound of his voice. Without waiting for him to ask her too Cameron reached into his jacket pocket that was on the back of his seat and pulled out his pills and handed him two pills from the bottle. House froze as he watched he lean back and put the bottle back through the rear-view mirror as she pulled something else out that she wasn't supposed to find.

The beep from the cars behind him brought his attention back on the road as he realized the lights had changed.

Cameron pulled out a small velvet box out of the pocket it took her a moment to realised what it was and a lump foamed in her throat when it finally hit her the significance of what that small velvet box was alll her focus was on the impact that by opening that small box up was. She loved Greg more than he could possibly no and she was already planning on spending the rest of her live with him and always hoped that one day they would get married, but to have it actually happening now was more than she could have hoped for. Cameron hadn't even realised that the car was now pulled up outside of their house with Greg looking at her though the rear-view window, she was just sat staring like an idiot at a closed box.

The look on her face was unreadable he couldn't tel if she was frightened by the box or overwhelmed with happiness, but usually silence in Cameron case meant she wasn't happy about something, and he could actually feel the fear of her rejecting him build up until he couldn't take it any more.

"it opens too" he joked breaking the silence and jogging Cameron out of the trans that she was in, she looked up to find him looking at her through the mirror with a force smile, he knew he she be saying something to explain himself but nothing seemed to come to mind so he just hoped she didn't need him to say it out loud.

Cameron slowly looked away from him and painfully slowly began opening the box which held the beautiful tree diamond setting ring on a platinum band, and she smiled as soon as she smiled House began to breath again.

"I'm still waiting for you to ask me" she said quietly looking at him again through the mirror. House grinned and took his seat belt of and got out of the car.

Cameron held her breath as he came around to the passenger side of the car and opened her door and squeezed his way in to sit next to her.

He took the box out of her hand and took the ring out letting the box fall, as he went to get her hand he looked over to find tears eagerly escaping her eyes and wiped them away before he place the ring on her finger and kissed her gently, slightly tasting the mint tea she had drank just before they left the hospital.

He pulled away so he could look her properly and watched as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"You still didn't ask" she teased admiring her ring, he was about to protest and say something snaky but thought better of it . He took her hand and held it in both of his and looked her directly in her eyes

"Will you marry me Allison Cameron?" he could have been mushy and said it in a hundred different ways but be wanted to real with her.

Cameron had never heard him call her by both her names and it sounded strange as well as so natural it had always either been Cameron or Allison.

Another flood of tears found it's way to Cameron's eyes as she leaned in and kissed him, this time the kiss was so much more passionate than the first holding more meaning than any words could ever hold, before saying a breathless yes.

Just as House was about to pull her in for another kiss the soft sound of baby Amelia brought them back to reality as she let both her parent know that she was still there.

TBC…….

A/N: hope you enjoyed it,

sorry about the delay I have no excuse.


	7. Chapter 7

**This Feeling (7/?)**

The wailing of baby Amelia was the sounds that woke House up at 3 in the morning. At first he pretended to still be sleeping but when it was made apparent that even though the baby monitor was right beside her head, Cameron was not getting up. She hadn't even stirred in her sleep.

House got up and out of bed a loudly as he could and made his way towards Amelia's nursery. Cameron had wanted her to sleep in their room for the first night, but House had told her they were better of getting her into a routine as soon as possible. Now he regretted that conversation, if he had known that Cameron was going to sleep through the piercing cry of their daughter and that he was going to be doing the night shift he would have been on Cameron side and allowed Amelia to sleep with them.

He lifted his daughter out of her crib rocking her slightly as he gently shushed her crying. He wrapped the blanket tightly around her and made his way to the kitchen holding Amelia awkwardly in one hand with his cane in the other.

The movement seemed to quiet her, by the time her bottle had been heated and they were seated on the living room sofa, she had stopped crying altogether.

She was staring right at him with her blue eyes as she sucked on the teat of the bottle, she already had a little mop of dark brown hair and her eyes seemed to get slightly bluer every time he looked into them. He couldn't tell if she looked like Cameron or himself yet but he knew that one day he'll be locking her in the house, and setting up some strict rules about dating, or if the word "dating" was even going to be in her vocabulary.

He sat there with only the light of a small lamp that stood besides the chair with only the sound of the sucking from the bottle as Amelia eyes lids began to close and the teat from the bottle slipped out of her mouth. Greg lifted her up and began to burp her over his shoulder whilst trying his best not to wake her again, it seemed to take forever to hear the satisfying burp that came from her mouth, shortly followed by a wet patch on his shoulder were she had brought up a her milk.

He cursed under his breath but was thankful that she hadn't woken up still before making his way back to her nursery to clean her up a bit and then gently placing her back into the crib.

As soon as he was sure that she was going to wake up again he removed his shirt which already smelled slightly of sick and went back to bed, not bothering to find another shirt as sleep was the only thing on his mind.

Cameron rolled over to hold him as soon as he got in.

"Uh, you're cold" she complained as she nuzzled into his neck. He grinned to himself as he moved his hands under her shirt pulling her closer to him making her jump.

"Greg" she tried to get out of his grasped but he had a firm hold on her.

Cameron eyes snapped open in annoyance to see the mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"What are you playing at, Greg?" She tried to sound angry at being woken up in the middle of the night, but it came out more playfully than she would have liked it to have.

House was enjoying watching Cameron squirm underneath him when she burst out laughing.

"Greg, I'm tired" she said when he leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah, so am I?" finally letting Cameron go and turn over, but not for long as he spooned himself right behind her kissing the top of her heads as she fell back to sleep.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Cameron couldn't help but smile since she got out of bed, she had had a stupid grin on her face that hadn't gone unnoticed her mother who was still staying with them.

Cameron told Louisa about her engagement and was surprise to know that Greg had already told her he was going to propose, she was glad that this time round her mother was happy for her, the first time she had gotten married Louisa told her that she was making a big mistake, that she was going to get hurt and that she couldn't stand by a watch her baby girl ruin her life.

The smile seemed to grow bigger every time she looked at the ring House had given her that night before.

She had gotten up before House and had already fed, bathed and put Amelia back to sleep by the time he got up.

"Did you sleep well?" was the first thing he said when he found her sitting reading a magazine in the kitchen.

"No thanks to you"

"Well I on the other hand got woken up three times last night to feed that baby of ours" House had made a point of waking Cameron up every time he got back into bed.

"Really I didn't even hear her cry" she looked up at him and could tell just by looking at him that he hadn't slept well.

House pulled a carton of milk out the fridge and didn't bother to get a glass and drank straight from it.

"You seriously didn't hear her. It was like listening to wolves howling at night. Like screams from

Cats…" Cameron rolled her eyes at his exaggeration "It wasn't that bad"

"How do you know it wasn't _that _bad you slept through our daughters painfully load cries of hunger" Cameron just shook her head and put the magazine away walking past House she knew what he was trying to do and nothing could break her good mood, not after last night and his proposal. Even if she did feel slightly guilty for sleeping through Amelia's cries.

"Where's, your mom gone?" Greg called out from the kitchen after leaving the tiniest bit of milk in the carton and putting it back in the fridge.

"She went to get some groceries, she said she wanted to cook dinner for us tonight" she yelled back.

House walked into the living room finding Cameron standing by the window holding her had up the natural light shinning through looking at the detail on her ring.

The main baby bump had decrease rapidly in only a couple of days, she still had the baby bump but he had never seen her look as beautiful as she did standing by that window.

It had noting to do with they why she looked he observed, rather the way her whole body just screamed how she felt. She seemed content and blissful.

The enormous smile that was plastered on her face that showed in her eyes as she studied the ring showed how happy she was.

It ha taken him so long to finally buy the ring, even before they found out she was pregnant he had wanted to propose but the timing never seemed right, and now just seeing how happy it had made her he was a fool for waiting so long he thought to himself.

He had never been in a situation were he wanted to spend the rest of his live with someone, he always got moody angry and upset when people he cared about where no longer in his life but he knew that at some point that they would leave so never invested to much into convincing them to stay. But with Cameron she was his world, he knew that if he was to ever loose her, a big part of him would be gone with her. He couldn't just go on with his life as it was before he met her, before he fell in love with her. He'd be lost and he knew it.

"You do realise, I got that from a 20 cent vending machine don't you?" he laughed as Cameron jumped and pretended to be looking at the plant box on the windowsill.

"Oh is that all I'm worth to you now?" she turned to him as he approached her from behind, her smile only getting bigger.

"No, but if I got you that big expensive ring, you'll expect so much more on all of the anniversaries now wouldn't you?" he joked. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a short kiss.

"You know just a week ago, I couldn't get you to smile if my life depended on it"

"Well now I have allot to smile about" pulling her self in for a deeper much more satisfying kiss. House deepened the kiss gaining entrance into her mouth and pulling her into a tight embrace.

It took a moment for both House and Cameron to recover from the kiss as they both let each other go.

"So were you thinking about a big wedding or a small quiet registry wedding?" he knew the answer to that one but wanted to at least show an interest.

"I don't know. I haven't had time to think about it yet"

"Liar. You've probably had our wedding planned since the day you met me" he laughed turning the television on and sitting back to watch general hospital repeats

"You've got one hell of an ego haven't you" she took a seat on the arm rest next to him.

"Yes dear and you love me for it" putting on a fake British ancient and pulling her so she fell on his lap "So big or small" he asked again.

She thought for a moment before answering "big, defiantly big" from the look on House face she knew she was going to have to compromise her plans.

"We are not going to get married in a church" House said firmly

"Who said anything about a church wedding" she studied his face, what would have ever given him that idea. "Ever since I was a little girl I've wanted to get married in my grandparent's garden. It's so beautiful there. There's a huge oak tree that we used to climb a small pond, you'll love it."

House had never thought about a garden wedding before, hadn't thought about any wedding that concerned him if he was honest. But the more Cameron went on about how beautiful it was the more the idea seemed to grow on him

TBC……

A/N: so sorry it's taken so long I had allot to computer problems. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**This Feeling (8/?)**

Boring…Boring…..Boring…..

"Greg we got to get this" Allison high pitched screeched pulled him out of his Boring thoughts as he glossed over different Boring baby soft toys, frilly clothes etc. Greg pulled his full attention on what got Allison so exited over.

"nice" he says to her with a short nod of the head, it was tiny little baby snickers which had tiny pink sparkly hearts down each side, he had to admit it was cute, seeing Allison getting excited over small little things like that after seeing her suffer so much throughout the last few months during her pregnancy..

"I thought we came here to choose the mosses basket?"

"Well are we. But it doesn't't mean that I can't look for other things as well" She replied defensively.

Eh ooh, Greg thinks to himself before picking up one of the boring soft baby toys, a medium sized white bunny with pink on the ears.

"So you wouldn't't mind if we got this then" he said tucking it under his arms. Allison lips curled she knew he was trying, as much as he loved Amelia, shopping of any kind still remained one of his least favourable ways of spending his time, she also knew that he did _not_ like that bunny.

They finally found their way to the to the mosses baskets, and they both settled on a simple white cradle with a while veil over it, they also, before leaving the store brought a baby bouncer, breast pump, bottles, sterilising unit, nappies, more clothes, more toys, which if not shoved at the bottom of Amelia's pram was being carried by Greg with Allison pushing Amelia through the store and out to the car park. Which was pretty difficult with the cane but luckily they didn't have that far to walk to the car.

They had decided it was better to purchase a mosses basket to keep in their room as, over the last few nights if House hadn't practically pushed Cameron out of bed telling her it was her turn to get Amelia he was on permanent night duty.

Once they had everything inside the nursery it started to feel more like a nursery rather than just a room with baby things, with the little wardrobe and dresser they had brought before Amelia came along, filled to the rim with clothes that Cameron was constantly buying for her as well as her mother and Greg's mother had sent tons of clothes some of which she had made her self. She also sent them a bag filled with soft toys that Greg used to play with as a child. She had put them away when he had grown too old for them in hope to give them to her grandchildren, which up until recently she had thought she would never have, or that she wouldn't live long enough to enjoy them.

Allison was laying on the sofa with Amelia on her stomach, the television was on but she wasn't paying attention to it instead all her attention was on every tiny little movement her little girl was making. She was so sure she had gotten a couple of smiles from her, even though House keeps reminding her that it probably just wind.

"Whose a precious little girl then?" she says in the annoying baby voice she knows ticks House off.

She hold's her up in the air and makes some more baby sounds until Amelia lips start to form a smile.

"Yes you are, my precious baby" she holds her up in the air again and again gets that curl of her lips again, now she is certain that it not her passing wind.

"Will you stop talking to _my_ daughter like that, she is not an idiot" House had been listening at the door and had enough.

"No she not, but she is a baby and she's also my daughter, aren't you Mia" she continues to talk in her baby voice, forcing House to try and take Amelia of from her.

"No, you're not taking her we're having mother and daughter time. Why don't you go and…I don't know play your PSP, or… you _could _stay and we could finalise our guest lists for our wedding"

"NO THANK YOU" with that he left his fiancée and daughter alone.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"So… what do you want to watch?" he asks out of the blue.

"Nothing. We need to sit down and work out how many people we will be inviting to our wedding" was Allison reply earning a groan from House.

The couple had just finished eating a lovely dinner of lamb chops with pasta and followed it by eating half a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream between them and where now sat on the sofa. House was celebrating the fact that it was their first night alone without Cameron mother since Amelia was born, as she left early that morning.

"Couldn't we talk about making a brother or sister for Amelia" he leaned in groping Cameron who was laughing but not letting him avoid the unavoidable subject.

"That won't happen any time soon" she informed him pulling her self away from him keeping a safe distance between them.

"Your no fun" he pouted like an eight year old

"No and I won't be until we sort this list out" he knew the meaning behind that statement, and wasn't about to jeopardise his all access pass for sleeping on the couch.

"I don't want anyone from my family there" he thought for a moment "Just my mom"

"HOUSE"

"Okay my dad can come, and I suppose my aunt and uncle will have to be there. But then that means their children would have to be invited and there is four of them and they all have their own children. So yeah… just my mom on my side." Cameron had gotten a piece of paper and was writing his list down.

"What your aunt and uncle name" she asked completely ignoring the fact that he had just told her that he didn't want them at his wedding.

"Judith and Paul House, their children are Mary who has two sons Ian 4 years, and Cory 8 years, Richard also has two sons and a daughter. Richard Jr, Paul and Rebecca, I forget their ages. Samuel only has a daughter Samantha who will turn 5 next month and last but not least June is the youngest but has the most children. Gregory 18, Shane 15, Kelly and Rachel both 12 who by the way are twins and has just had another boy Patrick" the look on Cameron face was to die for, she knew he had cousins but never knew he kept in contact with any of them to know that much information.

"All four of them are also married so be sure to include them on your list and that is just my father side"

"I'm impressed" she said finally after getting over the shock. She finished writing the list of names he had just mentioned before continuing.

"And your mothers" she knew she was pushing it. But who knows when he'll be in the mood to do this again it had already taken a week to get that much information out of him. "And you will have to give me their address's."

With that House got up from the chair and went into their bedroom, when he returned he had a little pocket address book and handed it over to Cameron.

"There you go, everyone should be in there, including a couple of ex girlfriends be sure to invite them as well" with a wink, he joked as he saw the anger start to rise in her face and then relax as she realise he was joking.

"Thank you " she said placing both the paper she had been writing on and the book that House had just handed to her onto the side table.

House put a DVD on and they both sat back to enjoy the film with House's arm draped protectively over her shoulder and Cameron head nestled into the crock of his neck. Amelia was fast asleep in the Moses basket besides the chair, so that if she was to wake up they wouldn't have to get up to go and get her and as Cameron was breast feeding as well as bottle feeding her they wouldn't even have to heat a bottle.

"How do you keep in contact with your family? I've never seen you on the phone with them. And we've been together over a year and I've never met them nor have you gone to visit" she needed to ask otherwise it would bug her for the rest of the night.

"They e-mail once in a while to tell me what's going on. I e-mail back if I feel like it. And I do visit them the last time was about urm.. 5years ago during Christmas"

"You haven't seen any of them in five years House" he didn't know why that would shock her it wasn't at if she was going of to visit with her brother or sister which he had ever met either.

"They send me pictures of the children. _Believe_ me it better this way" his attention went back on what was on the television.

"So who else is on that list on yours other than your family?" he knew she was going to invite staff from the hospital but who, was kept quiet.

"Wilson of course, Cuddy, Foreman, Chase…."

"NO WAY, he is not coming to our wedding!"

"Why not, he's a friend, he…"

"HE, has also seen you naked" he was being childish,

"So has my parents, you going to stop them from coming?" she challenged, she knew he was going to react this way.

"If Chase comes then I can invite Stacy "

"You haven't spoken to Stacy since she left 3 years ago; I bet you don't have a contact number for her"

"I may not, but I know Wilson does?" he knew he had gone too far but he wasn't backing down. Cameron got up of from him and starred him straight in his eyes to see if he was being serious.

"What went on between Chase and me was nothing compared to what went on with you and Stacy. You were with her for 5 years" she couldn't believe that he was going to take it that far, Chase was just causal sex, but he actually lived with Stacy fell in love with her.

"Chase still looks at you like he wants to jump you at any second"

"He does not and he's got a girlfriend." the anger was building up inside her "Don't you trust me?"

"I have no problems trusting you, Chase on the other hand" Amelia chose that moment to wake up, stopping both her parents from continuing their conversation.

Cameron leaned over and took her out leaving the blanket that she was wrapped up in inside the basket. Amelia stopped crying as soon as she was in her mothers arms.

"I'm going to feed her in our bedroom. _You_ can sleep out here" with that she stormed out leaving House sitting on the sofa to finish watching the DVD that he had chosen.

TBC……


	9. Chapter 9

**This Feeling (9/?)**

"House for the last time, go home," House had been bothering Wilson all day, it had all started with the 4' o'clock wake up call that morning. A morning in which he thought he would have been able to have a lay in as he had his day off. He had planned on meeting a couple of friends (that wasn't House) for lunch and maybe catching a movie or something. But after House showed up on his doorstep with a few DVD's and beers at around eight that same morning and had insisted that they where for later Wilson had no chose but to cancel any plans he had for the day.

"You have no heart" pretending to be generally hurt by his friend trying to kick him out. "You would throw me in the lion den"

"I would bring the lion to you. If it meant that you'd leave" House carried on playing the hurt friend. They where sat in the living room of his small apartment playing video games or rather Wilson watching House play his games. Cartons of Chinese take away boxes were scattered on the table along with empty cans of beers and a half empty bottle of viccodin.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that"

"I'd rather you'd pretend you weren't afraid of going home"

"I'm not afraid of going home." he thought for a moment "I just think that since Amelia's been born I've been neglecting you. So I thought we would have the day to our selves" House went back to concentrating on the game at hand as Wilson laughed at him.

"So what is it. You got into a fight? Your parents a visiting? Her parents are visiting? Or it your turn the change Amelia's diaper?"

"Hey I do my share of looking after my daughter. And… all of the above" it was true that he had no problems changing a few dirty diapers.

"Wait a minute your sitting here because both your parents are sitting in _your _living room... _right now_"

"No, not right now, but she is trying to get me to call them to come round next week along with her parents for an engagement dinner. Oh I almost forgot next Saturday 7 pm my place" trying to change the subject.

"So you think that she won't just call them her self? I'm not buying it House" completely ignoring the invitation.

"Well it's the truth…"

"But not the whole truth right. What was the fight about?"

"I wouldn't call it a fight, more of an heated discussion"

"concerning…"

"Alison wants to invite her ex to our wedding"

"And you don't want him to because…"

"He's her ex. Did any of your ex-wife's turn up at your weddings"

"No, and that's besides the point. If she doesn't have a problem with her ex-boyfriend coming to her wedding why should you"

"He's seen her naked" reverting back to the conversation he had with her.

"But she's marrying you, she choose you"

House was quiet for a moment as the car finally crashed and he put the control pad down.

"I don't want her to look at him on our wedding day and realise she's made a mistake" the sadness in his voice didn't escape his friend.

"look, I don't know what you did in a previous life but you have got the perfect life at the moment.

Alison loves you, it doesn't matter to her the you're a rude abrasive son of a bitch with a stick, she loves you any way. And if the fact that she hasn't walked out on you so far is _something_. I think your in the clear of her leaving anytime soon. She doesn't want anyone else. She wants you." Wilson shook his head.

House had the perfect girlfriend the most beautiful baby girl and he was sitting in his apartment mopping because she wanted an ex boyfriend to come to her wedding. He had everything that he could want in his own apartment waiting for him.

"That's not exactly all of it"

"What did you do House?" House cringed as he told Wilson about the Stacy part of the conversation.

"I told her that if Chase came than I'll invite Stacy and she well… she made me sleep on the couch"

"Good for you. Do you even have her number" he couldn't believe that House could be so stupid at times.

"No, but I told her you did"

"Why did you tell her that, _I'm _not getting involved"

"I'm not really going to invited h…."

"Wait a minute this is about Chase coming to your wedding, House he's hardly an ex- boyfriend"

"She still slept with him, MORE that once"

"And I'm sure she'd be the first to admit it was a mistake"

"Once is a mistake, twice is stupidity more that three is not a mistake"

"Stop being so childish and go home and apologize. And House don't screw it up Alison and Amelia are the best things you've got going for you, you can't afford to lose them" Wilson got up and started to clear some of the empty cartons of food and cans of beer from the table.

"oh, and House your and idiot" he said as he left the room for the kitchen down the hall.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"Your daddy is so much trouble when he get home" Cameron informed the tiny blue eyed buddle in her arms.

"That's right Mia, soo much trouble" as if expecting a reply.

Amelia's sleepy eyelids where just on the verge of closing listening to her mothers soothing voice.

She had just finished feeding her her 6.30 bottle after bathing and dressing her for bed. Cameron rocked her gently while talking about her father and how stupid he was being. She was sat in the middle of the king sized bed with the small television on as background noise.

She had had to stop her self several times from dialling Wilson number or House's cell to talk to him. He had left before she got up that morning and even though she was angry that he would just walk out of the house and not leave a note or phone her to tell her where she was, she missed him. It had only been a day but waking up alone in her bed without House laying right next to her with his arms wrapped around her stomach and not hearing him snoring lightly, had only made her anxious all day, she craved the small things, like House making her coffee in bed and kissing her forehead before letting her get out of bed. She hated that she felt like that, after he didn't even have the courtesy to call her, but she couldn't help it.

The sound of shattering glass which sounded as if was coming from the kitchen was heard in the bedroom, Cameron froze tightening her arms around her sleeping daughter. A glass must have fallen and broken, she thought to her self when no other sound could be heard.

She placed Amelia in the basket besides the bed and cautiously made her way to the kitchen.

She switched on the light to find broken blue glass on the floor, it was from one of her favourite vase's that should have been stood by the window. Cameron knelt down and pick up a piece, a looked over to the window she was sure she closed but was now wide open, letting in a cold draft.

She dropped the glass and stood up walking over to the window to close it. It was one of the windows she usually got House to close, as she had to climb on the counter to be able to close it.

She jump down from the counter ands looked around the kitchen, something just didn't seem right. Everything was as it should have been, yet something felt out of place.

Shaking her head and saying to hr self that she was just being silly, she grabbed the broom and began sweeping the glass.

The pain that surged through her body as hard wood connected with her head was unbearable she was unable to scream, the broom which she had been holding fell to the ground as her hand made it's way up to where it was hurting. Turning to see what or who had stuck her, only to be faced with another blow to her head. This time causing her to fall hitting the ground with such force.

It had all happen so quickly, she hadn't seen it coming, hadn't even suspected anyone but herself and Amelia was in the house.

"Oh god" she thought as she lay on the floor unable to take eve thing that was going on around her "Please keep my baby safe" was the last thing she remembered thinking before everything went hazy.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

It was almost eight when House came home, he was greeted to an seemingly empty apartment, all the lights had been turned off, an there where no sounds of Cameron or Amelia.

Assuming they must both be asleep House went into the bedroom to check on them.

The room was empty, the bed was a bit rumpled but defiantly empty, he was just about to close the door when he heard Amelia start to whimper. Shocked that Cameron would leave Amelia in the room on her own he went over to the tiny crib and took his daughter out kissing her for the first time that day and smelling her baby smell as he held her close to his chest.

"right, one down one to go. Shall we go and find your mommy, princess?" expertly holding Amelia in one hand using his cane in the other he went in search for his fiancé.

He checked the nursery and the bathroom sure that she wouldn't have been in the kitchen as he would have seen the lights on when he came in, calling out to her but getting no reply.

Hairs began to stand on the back of his neck as panic began to take over rational thinking.

Making his way to kitchen he didn't have to turn the light on to see her laying on the floor face down.

TBC… …

A/N: Again i'm so sorry it took me so long to putthis Chapter up. I was sure about it so tell me what you think. hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

**This Feeling (10/?)**

"I don't know what the hell happened." frustrated with the pointless questions being asked when all he wanted to do was to find out if Cameron was okay.

The image of Cameron limp body as she lay on the kitchen floor ran through his mind over and over, everything after that seemed like a blur like it wasn't really happening.

The paramedics had arrived and now he was sitting in the waiting room being asked stupid questions like how long had she been laying there? Did he know anyone that would ever want to hurt her?

"Do we have to do this now?" Cuddy finally asked.

"I'm sorry sir, we just need as much information as possible, to find who did this to your wife" generally showing emotion in his voice.

Trying not to be effected my his mistake House informed him that anyone who knew Dr Cameron would not want any harm to be brought to her.

"What about an disgruntled ex or an unhappy patient?"

He could take it any more, all he wanted to do was to find out if Allison was going to be okay.

All he knew was that she had been rushed into theatre after it was found that she was bleeding internally, but he had no news as to her current condition.

He just needed to be near her to make sure that nothing could ever hurt her again, reassuring her that he would never leave her again.

It was all his fault, he thought to himself, if only he hadn't been trying to avoid an argument with her and went to Wilson for the whole day.

"Don't you think that if I knew what happened, I'll tell you " he stood up facing the man in front of him, the anger burning through his entire body as he yelled at the officer. "I came home saw my fiancée on the kitchen floor, that's all I know. Now leave me the hell…"

"HOUSE" Cuddy placed a firm grip on his arm. The arm he was just about to use to get the police officer out of his way. Realising what he was about to do, he took a deep breath and walked out of the room leaving Cuddy to apologise.

Wilson who had been waiting for House was sat in the chairs opposite the waiting room, stood as soon as he heard House coming out. Amelia was fast asleep in her car seat next to him.

House looked from the sympathetic eyes of his best friend to his sleeping daughter.

His little girl could grow up never knowing her mother never knowing how much her mother loved her.

She would grow up to hating him, he would be responsible for her mother death.

He couldn't loose her not now, she was his whole life. He needed to find out if she was going to be okay, he needed to see it for himself.

But nobody was giving him straight answers on her injuries. Walking straight past them down the hall and through the double doors. Wilson didn't even try to stop him, instead he sat back down and stroked the top of sleeping Amelia's head.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Stood by reception House had finally tracked down the doctor who was dealing with Cameron case from what house could se of this doctor he either really good genes or he skip a few years of school to be able to become a doctor at such a young age.

"Just tell me what's wrong with her" he couldn't control the anger that seemed to be pouring out of him as he yelled at the younger doctor.

"Dr House please calm down. We are doing everything we can at the moment, it would be best if you waited down in the waiting room. we'll come down as soon as we know..." That just sealed House suspicions, this Doctor was straight out of med school, he didn't know what he was doing. He was reciting lines from the "dealing with the family" class's or the "Dealing with difficult patients" course. He probably hadn't dealt with any medical situation like this before and yet he was Cameron's doctor.

"It's best for all concern..." Cuddy wasn't there to stop him this time as his fist hit the left side of the arrogant doctor's face. Causing him fall slightly back against the wall as House walked away leaving the shocked doctor holding the side of his face.

The need to see Cameron, made the urgency to find her that much harder. Pushing himself through every available door, looking through widows only for the urgency to increase until he found himself punching a clenched fist into the wall he was leaning into.

He could see her _sitting at home with Amelia fast asleep in her bassinet right next to her. Cameron's feet took up the entire chair with a bowl of ice cream in front of her watching e favourite movie._

_"You know, I can see you watching," she didn't need to turn to see House sat at his piano peeking at the television_

"_I am not watching"_

"_Stop lying" she called his bluff "I knew you were a '_Sleepless in Seattle' _fan." she sat up to find a guilty House sat with a glass in his hands._

"_Just wait until Wilson hears about that"_

"_I was not nor have I ever watched Sleepless in Seattle. So don't go spreading rumours you can't prove. It would be your word against mine, and I will deny it"_

"_And who do you think he'll believe" _

"_I think he'll believe his bestest buddy in the whole wide world" he put on his best innocent childlike voice with puppy dogs eyes, as he got up and walked over to where she was sitting, pushing her legs over a bit to make room for him._

"_After all the stunts you've pulled over the years. It's no wander he doesn't pull out a lie detector out every time the two of you have a conversation."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about. Any way I thought you where watching this" _

"_na, I only put it on to annoy you, but now that I know that you actually like it I'll have to find something else" laughing, she sat up and kissed House lightly on his lips._

"_Don't worry your secret's safe with me" she informed him dropping the remote onto his lap as she made her way towards the kitchen._

It had only been a few days ago and now it seemed like a life time ago, would it ever be the same again he thought and his fist hit the wall again. The pain that already enraged his hand only doubled but it wasn't the pain that was consuming House it was the thought of never seeing Cameron alive again.

Facing the wall House barely noticed the double doors opening at the top end of the corridor and the cluster of doctors and nurses emerging from the doors engrossed in their patient.

They where wheeling the unconscious patient thought to the recovery rooms after coming out of one of the operating theatre rooms.

It wouldn't have meat anything to House seeing a patient being carefully wheeled after an operation, but something about the way the patients hair fell around the bed caught his eye. He needed to get a better look. Walking towards them his suspicions were confirmed as one of the doctors who walked besides the bed walked up to him stopping him from getting any closer.

"Dr House I going to have to ask you to wait here while we take Dr Cameron down to recovery. She not in any immediate danger. But it is critical that we take her to recovery," they made their way around House only allowing him to get a glimpse of Cameron as she lay on the bed, she look as if she was only sleeping.

The doctor who House could only remember as Dr slime ball stayed and waited for the team of doctors and nurses to be out of ear shoot before continuing.

"as you know Dr Cameron suffered a sever head injury, which caused internal bleeding. We Have managed to stop he bleeding and we are all happy with how well the surgery went. As you also know we are going to have to wait until Dr Cameron is awake to find if there are any neurological damage such as short term memory loss….."

"I don't need a medical lesson"

"You will be able to see her in a few minutes," He left House stood there as he following the team through the down the hall.

TBC………..

A/N: So so so sorry for not updating sooner, I had computer trouble (again) then I went away for a few weeks.

I give you all permission to slap me.

anyway I hope you like this chapter please review.


End file.
